The present invention generally relates to a people moving walkway such as an escalator or any other people moving conveyor having a moving floor and an elevated, generally parallel, moving hand rail. More particularly the present invention relates to apparatus and method for detecting a handrail that has become disengaged from its underlying guide track.
Although the embodiment described and taught herein primarily illustrates the present invention as being applied to the handrail of a rising, or descending, stair escalator, it is to be understood that the present invention may also be used on any “closed loop,” people moving walkway having a parallel moving handrail.
Although escalators and people moving walkways are periodically inspected, it is possible for a moving handrail to become disengaged from its underlying guide rail accidentally or through the act of vandalism. Therefore, it is desirable to have a means for detecting a handrail that has become disengaged from its underlying guide rail during operation of the walkway and to immediately stop operation of the walkway and/or send a malfunction signal to a controlling authority. The controlling authority may comprise an open loop system having a human operator monitor, or may comprise a closed loop system having a microprocessor controller.
The present invention teaches a method and apparatus for detecting the separation of a handrail from its underlying guide rail. Upon detecting a disengaged handrail the walkway may be immediately stopped by directly shutting of the electrical power to the walkway's driving motor or by sending an electrical signal to a to an open loop or closed loop controlling authority whereby the walkway may be stopped until a repair is made.